This invention relates to memory cells, and more particularly, to an E.sup.2 PROM cell having only a single polysilicon-containing layer.
This application is related to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/901,351, filed Jun. 19, 1992, by Patrick C. Wang, entitled "SINGLE POLYSILICON LAYER FLASH E.sup.2 PROM CELL," and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/901,357, filed Jun. 19, 1992, by Patrick C. Wang, entitled "FLASH E.sup.2 PROM ARRAY" (both assigned to the assignee of this invention).